My Sweet Corn
by psykkh
Summary: Masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan adalah hal berbeda. Kyuhyun ingin Kibum kembali ke masa lalu. Namun Siwon tidak ingin Kibum kembali ke masa lalu, atau Siwon akan kehilangan Kibum, bahkan untuk selamanya. GS / KYUBUM-SIBUM / BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Corn.**

Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, etc

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Cinta tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk yang tepat. Cinta hanya membutuhkan waktu panjangmu untuk dengan sabar memetik buah manisnya dengan orang yang tepat. Kibum tak ingin lagi mempercayai cinta lagi sejak Siwon mengkhianati cintanya. Namun Cho Kyuhyun, seorang dari masa lalu datang kembali ingin merebut hati yang tak pernah menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Eh… eh, liat nih gelangku" Seorang cewek imut dengan pipi tembamnya, menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan teman-temannya untuk memamerkan sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kulit, entah kulit apa, berwarna coklat, dengan bentuk abstrak, namun terlihat cantik terpasang di kulit putih mulusnya.

"Gila! Bagus banget, mahal nih pasti" salah seorang temannya, meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk mendapatkan penglihatan tentang gelang itu lebih dekat lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar kagum menatapnya.

"Dapet dari mana kamu? Pasti dari Siwon nih?" Tanya temannya yang satu lagi.

Sementara yang memiliki gelang hanya mengangguk dengan senyum bangga.

"Siwon sengaja beliin oleh-oleh ini, pas dia lagi di Jepang kemarin" jelas cewek pemilik gelang tadi, yang terdeteksi bernama Kim Kibum. Sahabatnya Heechul dan Ryeowook masih asyik mengamati gelang Kibum yang terlihat casual, cantik, dan elegan itu. Beda dengan sahabat yang duduk tepat disampingnya Lee Sungmin, yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan aksi pamer Kibum.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuyarkan suasana kekaguman yang sempat terjadi, akibat dari gelang baru Kibum.

Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan tersenyum. "Jangan lama-lama yah, bentar lagi film-nya dimulai" seru Kibum, namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sungmin kenapa sih? PMS yah? Dari tadi mukanya serius banget" Tanya Ryeowook, dan di tanggapi Kibum dan Heechul dengan gelengan kepala.

15 menit berlalu, dan Sungmin belum juga muncul, padahal film sudah akan di mulai. "Kalian masuk dulu yah, aku mau panggil Sungmin bentar" pamit kibum, dan segera pamit ke toilet, menyusul Sungmin.

Di tengah jalan, Kibum melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di depannya. Merasa penasaran dengan orang yang sepertinya di kenalnya, Kibum langsung mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang lewat di depannya tadi, tanpa ingat, apa tujuan sebelumnya.

Lama berputar-putar di sekitar gedung bioskop, kakinya langsung terhenti seketika, ketika melihat pemandangan yang langsung membuat tubuhnya meremang. Dengan sedikitnya cahaya yang ada di tempat itu, Kibum kembali memberanikan diri untuk semakin maju ke depan meyakinkan pandangan matanya. Pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dua orang yang sedang bermain di depannya.

"Si-siwonnie" akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tak bisa keluar, terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Cowok yang dipanggil Siwonnie itu, langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan tatapan horror. Langsung dicabutnya junior yang sempat menancap pada liang kewanitaan sahabatnya sendiri Lee Sungmin.

Kibum berusaha untuk bernapas, dan berpikir untuk segera pergi dari tempat laknat ini. Matanya menatap sedih pada sahabatnya, yang tengah tersenyum puas menatapnya balik.

"Ki-Kibummie, bisa kujel-"

"Cukup!" Jerit Kibum, menatap Siwon tajam, karena mencoba meraih tangannya.

Plakk

Kibum menampar keras pipi Siwon, dan langsung melepas gelangnya dengan sekali hentakan dan melemparkannya ke wajah tampan Choi Siwon. "Kita putus!"

Kibum langsung melangkah pergi. otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk tetap berjalan, kemanapun, sejauh apapun. Hingga akirnya berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Appanya dulu sering mengajaknya kesini, ketika dirinya sedih untuk menghiburnya. Kibum menyeka kasar air matanya yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti mengaliri pipinya, lalu melangkah masuk, dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

Sekarang Kibum sudah tidak peduli lagi, dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bahkan kasir di depannya, karena air matanya yang terus merembes keluar. Beberapa detik mulutnya diam, tanpa berkata akan memesan apa.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda ingin memesan?" Tanya kasir itu dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung.

Kibum yang mulai tersadar langsung menatap tajam kasir di depannya, membuat kasir itu berjingkat kaget. "Tentu saja aku ingin memesan! Kamu pikir Aku ngantri di sini mau ngapain?!" ucap kibum dengan membentak. Seisi restoran menatapnya dengan tatapan bigung.

"B-baik nona, ingin memesan apa?"

"Semua! Semua menu yang ada di restoran ini!" jawab Kibum dengan nada menusuk, tak kalah dengan tatapannya. "Napa liatin aku kayak gitu? kamu pikir aku nggak sanggup ngehabisin? Atau nggak sanggup bayar?!" ucap kibum lagi, dengan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"A-Aniya nona. Maafkan kelancangan saya. Pesanan anda akan datang beberapa menit lagi, silahkan mengambil tempat duduk anda" jawab Kasir itu seramah-ramahnya, takut mendapat amukan singa yang lagi kelaparan ini. Kibum langsung balik kanan, dan mendelik pada namja yang berdiri mengantri di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu ngehalangin jalan aku?! Minggir?!" sebenarnya yang salah siapa, yang minggir siapa. Malas berdebat ataupun mendapat amukan dari singa kelaparan ini, akhirnya cowok itu mengalah dan memberikan jalan yang sebenarnya menjadi garis untuk mengantri.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kibum membanting tasnya ke atas meja, setelanh menghempaskan pantatnya untuk duduk. Langsung ditaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan posisi miring. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang, seiring matanya yang msih aktif mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu. Tangan kanannya memukul keras meja, menyalurkan segala sakit hatinya. Bertahun-tahun pacaran, bahkan hampir saja rencana menikah terwujud, tidak di sangka cowok yang di pacarinya selama empat tahun itu berkhianat denga sahabatnya sendiri!

"Permisi" sebuah suara bernada bass, menyentakkan perhatian Kibum, yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap seserorang yang baru saja mengganggunya. Ternyata cowok yang tadi menghalangi jalannya setelah mengantri tadi.

"Wae?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada biasa.

"Phonselmu jatuh tadi" ucap cowok itu sambil menaruh phonsel yang di temukannya dihadapan Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap Phonselnya jengah. Phonsel couple, yang di berikan Siwon sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ke 23 tahun lalu.

"Gomawo" ucap kibum, tanpa bahasa formal, dan kembali menaruh kepalannya di atas meja lagi

"Boleh duduk disini nggak?" Tanya cowok itu lagi, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah. Cowok itu langsung naruh nampan berisi makanan yang tadi di pesannya, dan duduk dihadapan Kibum.

"Kamu ada masalah ya?" Tanya cowok itu hati-hati, takut cewek di depannya akan membentaknya seperti tadi. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kibum sendiri.

Drrttt… drrtt… drrtt…

"Phonsel kamu bunyi tuh"

Drrrt… drrtt… drrrtt…

"Helloooo… kamu nggak mati kan? Phonsel kamu bunyi"

Drrrttt… drrtt… drrtt…

Karena Kibum hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, akhirnya cowok tadi mengambil langkah untuk menerima telephon dari phonsel kibum

"Halo, kalian siapa?"

"…"

"Oh sori. Saya…" cowok itu menggantungkan ucapannya, sejenak berpikir _aku siapanya cewek ini yah?_

"Saya cowoknya" oke ini jawaban ngaco dan asal-asalan.

"…"

"Siwon? Saya bukan Siwon. Saya Kyuhyun, kalian siapanya cewek ini?"

"…"

"Selingkuh? Siapa ya-" belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya. Phonsel, sudah direbut oleh Kibum, dan kini giliran Kibum yang bicara.

"Aku butuh sendiri. Besok aku ceritain semuanya. Oke. Bye" hanya itu saja yang dikatakan Kibum, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternyata menelpon tadi. Dia sedang tidak mood bicara saat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, semua pesanan Kibum datang, dan dihidangkan pelayan satu per satu. Kyuhyun hanya menganga, menatap semua makanan, yang hampir tidak cukup berada di atas meja, dan terpaksa, di tumpuk pada piring lainnya.

Dengan wajah datar, Kibum melahapnya seorang diri dan sedikit rakus. Membuat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tiba-tiba kenyang hanya dengan menatap Kibum makan, padahal dirinya belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dan hanya meneguk pepsinya saja.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil bersidekap, matanya tak lepasa menatap Kibum, yang makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, melihat banyak sekali makanan yang menghiasi sekitar bibir Kibum.

Hampir satu jam, dan makanan diatas meja habis sudah, masuk ke dalam perut Kibum, bahkan makanan yang berada di nampan Kyuhyun pun di makannya. Dan diakhiri dengan sendawa dengan suara yang keras untuk ukuran wanita secantik Kibum, membuat para pengunjung lain kaget dengan suara yang membuat sebagian orang merasa jijik dan menjadi tidak berselera untuk makan. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu maju, menahan tangan Kibum yang hendak melap bibirnya.

"Sayang sekali jika hanya dibersihkan dengan tissue" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya, kemudian menarik tengkuk Kibum, dan lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati sisa saus, bahkan nasi yang berada di sekitar bibir kibum, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir merah Kibum. Sementara yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam, mugkin karena shock, hingga tidak bereaksi, bahkan setelah Kyuhyun selesai memakan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, saya sudah kenyang. Terima kasih untuk makanannya Kibum-ssi" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kibum, yang sepertinya masih nyaman dengan aksi bengongnya. Kyuhyun terlalu berani untuk memakan Kibum ditengah suasana restaurant yang cukup ramai ini. Tapi anehnya tidak ada yang menyadari aksinya, karena posisi duduk mereka yang berada di pojok ruangan, dan sedikit terhalangi dengan tanaman hias yang cukup besar di samping tempat duduk mereka.

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Makhluk apaan yang nyium bibirkuuuuu?

Ajaib banget, aku sampe bisa bengong segitu lamanya, bahkan tanpa protes sama tuh cowok yang udah nyium, ah bahkan jilatin juga. Emang aku es krim apa. Untung nggak ada orang yang tau.

Dan udah keberapa kalinya aku sikat gigi buat ngilangin bekas bibir dan liurnya tuh cowok?! Aisshh… jijik banget. Kalo pas itu aku posisi sadar, nggak bego, bengongnya kelamaan, bakalan aku tabok pake heels lancip gue!

Gimana juga aku jelasin sama Heechul dan Ryeowook, bisa-bisa aku yang dikira selingkuh.

Ngomong-ngomong selingkuh, rasanya pengen banget aku menggal kepala kemaluan si Siwon. Aku tau, aku emang bukan cewek yang bisa ngasihin tubuh aku, sama cowok, meskipun dia calon suami aku. Aku masih berpegang teguh sama yang namanya sex sebelum nikah itu nggak baik, dan akan lebih mulia, jika melakukan sex setelah menikah, dapet pahala tuh. Lagian jadi cowok nggak bisa nahan nafsu banget sih. Katanya anak Tuhan. Anak lampir iya.

Lee Sungmin! Ingetin aku buat mecat dia secepatnya dari pekerjaannya sebagai asistenku. Nggak sudi punya asisten dan sahabat macem dia.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, aku langsung meraih Phonsel couple aku sama Siwon. Oh iya, ingetin aku lagi buat buang ini Phonsel.

"Yeoboseyo… Donghae Oppa?"

"…"

"Oh, Eunhyuk Unnie, Donghae Oppa mana?"

"…"

"Oh okay, Cuma bilangin aja, aku mau beli salah satu apartmentnya, besok pagi uangnya aku transfer. Eummm… kalo bisa, ada kebun sama kolam renang pribadi aja deh Un,"

"…"

"Ne arraseo"

"…"

"Ne, berikan aku yang terbaik"

"…"

"Ne, annyeong"

Donghae Oppa, adalah sepupuku, dia mempunyai perusahaan real estate yang cukup maju di Korea Selatan, bahkan kini merambah hingga, pasar Jepang dan Hongkong. Dan Eunhyuk Unnie adalah istrinya yang super sexy, dan kini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Aku mutusin buat rebahan di atas kasurku yang empuk. Mandi dengan air hangat mampu memulihkan emosiku yang meledak-ledak tadi. Udah nggak ada gunanya lagi nangisin hubunganku yang hancur. Beruntungnya, Siwon belum ngelamar secara resmi, jadi orang tuaku, nggak bakal Tanya aneh-aneh seandainya tau, kalo kita udah putus. Padahal Siwon itu menantu idamannya Umma. Gimana nggak idaman, kalo Siwon di usianya yang masih muda udah tajir, sering beliin Umma tas branded lagi, awalnya sih itu cara buat Siwon ngrayu Umma, biar hubungan kita di restui, eh Umma jadi ketagihan, dan minta di beliin barang-barang branded yang lagi "In". yaah semoga aja umma nggak nguras dompetku, buat beliin barang-barang branded yang nilainya bisa milyaran, karena aku udah nggak sama Siwon lagi. Nggak heran kalo Appa, sempet sakit stroke dulu gara-gara nurutin semua kemauan Umma, tapi untungnya Appa udah sembuh, dan bekerja dengan baik di perusahaannya. Sementara Oppa kandung gue satu-satunya, Kim Hankyung masih menikmati jiwa petualangnya sebagai Backpacker Traveller, dia emang suka banget jalan-jalan, keliling dunia adalah cita-citanya, sampe tega banget bikin sahabatku Heechul, mesti nahan perasaan cintanya yang belum berbalas.

Drrtt… drrtt…

Aisshhh… besok aku mesti cepetan ganti phonsel. Aku nggak mau tiba-tiba mewek gegara liat phonsel penuh kenangan ini.

**Dari : Ryeowook**

**Aku nggak tau masalah Kamu apa. Tapi aku harap kamu besok masih professional, buat nggak mangkir dari pemotretan majalah Elle.**

**Aku jemput kamu besok jam 7 pagi. Pasang alarm yang kenceng!**

Sayangnya besok aku nggak bisa. Sorry.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ngebales pesan dari Wookie secepat mungkin. Aku pengen tidur. Meskipun nggak yakin bisa tidur. Setidaknya bisa ngilangin pusing di kepalaku, efek nangis lama.

Aku punya rencana sempurna buat bisa ngelupain sakit hati sama si brengsek Siwon. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

Adi Sucipto International Airport, Yogyakarta, 17:34 WIB.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan bikin pantatku agak kram, akhirnya sampe juga di Negara tujuan buat aku kabur, sekaligus refreshing. Setelah tadi pagi main kejar-kejaran sama Wookie, karena aku kabur, pas dia mau jemput buat pemotretan majalah kali ini, dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi hingga di bandara. Sampe akhirnya Wookie berhasil nangkep aku karena treak-treak ke satpam dan bilang kalo aku buronan pencuri pakaian dalam. Ini nggak banget, dan bikin aku super malu! Kemudian berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang super manis ini ngaku kalo dia salah orang, dan terpaksalah juga, aku ngaku yang sebenernya alasan aku kabur. aku beneran nggak peduli kalo akhirnya aku malah disuruh ganti rugi ke pihak majalah. Bersyukur banget, Wookie bisa ngertiin. Dan yang paling aku inget janji dia sebelum aku masuk ke pesawat adalah

"Kamu liburan aja! Nggak usah mikirin pekerjaan, ataupun si brengsek Siwon dan Sungmin! Aku janji, setelah kamu pulang ke Korea, kamu bakalan nerima kabar baik tentang mereka berdua" ucap Ryeowook berapi-api, ngebuat aku jadi nangis Bombay, sampe nggak mau dipisahin sama Wookie, pas di treakin mas-mas penjaga tiket, kalo pesawatnya bentar lagi take off. Dramaqueen banget.

Udah sore, dan aku masih bingung mau ngapain di salah satu kota eksotik yang ada di Indonesia ini. Yogyakarta.

Harusnya sih aku telpon Hankyung Oppa, tapi tubuhku masih males, dan masih pengen duduk di ruang tunggu yang ada di bandara ini. Lagian aku Cuma bawa satu koper aja. Mungkin aku bakal nyari hotel deket sini. Tapi… kenapa rasanya pengen nangis gini yah, pas liatin diriku Cuma duduk sendirian, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarku pada pasangan semua.

"Siwon brengsek!" jangan salahin aku kalo sering ngumpat kayak gitu. Aku beneran masih kesel banget sama cowok satu itu.

Aku nunduk sambil ngehidupin iPhone baruku yang tadi sempet aku beli di bandara, dan membuang phonsel lama ku ke tong sampah. Kemudian deretan berbagai pesan via Whasapp, Line, BBM, Email pun berdatangan kayak banjir bandang. Bisa diketahui siapa pelakunya. Siwon. Satu nama laknat itu. Aku emang nggak niat buat ganti kontak, karena temen-temen lamaku udah banyak yang tahu. Dan aku males ngasih tahu mereka lagi, semisal kontakku baru. Ngerepotin.

"Kibummie?! For God Shake, akhirnya aku nemuin kamu!" aku dongakin kepala, nyari seseorang yang memanggilku dengan napas tersengal-sengalnya. Dan bisa aku kenalin siapa cowok yang lagi menatapku tajam.

"Hankyung Oppa…" ucapku sambil nyengir, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hape kamu dimana? Oppa teleponin dari tadi nggak diangkat! Kalo ada yang nyulik kamu gimana?" teriak Hankyung oppa, sambil berkacak pinggang, marah-marah, ditengah situasi yang cukup rame gini. Duuuuh malu-maluin.

Aku langsung berdiri, ngambil koperku, dan langsung menggamit lengan Hankyung oppa. Bukan disini tempat yang baik buat marahin adik tercantikmu ini oppa.

Aku langsung masuk ke mobil, yang di bawa Hankyung oppa. Heran juga, backpacker kok punya mobil.

"Ini mobil Oppa?" tanyaku, sambil ngeliatin isi mobil yang cukup rapi ini.

"Kamu mau tinggal sama Oppa, atau di hotel?" Tanya Oppa, dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Sama Oppa aja, aku lagi nggak ada uang" Oppa langsung menatapku curiga.

"Wae?" tanyaku, males juga liatin wajah sangar dia yang nyeremin.

"Kamu punya hutang cerita ke Oppa, tentang liburan dadakan kamu kali ini. Untung aja tadi siang Heechul bilang, kalo kamu mau ke Jogja. Kalo nggak, oppa nggak yakin kamu bakalan hidup tenang di sini"

Aku Cuma malingin muka, liatin suasana Kota Yogyakarta yang mulai menampakkan suasana malamnya. Pikiranku kembali mengingat masa-masa manis aku sama Siwon dulu. Masa-masa awal pacaran, yang pas itu aku terpaksa nerima cinta dia, sampe di usia 3 bulan masa pacaran kita, aku udah mulai beneran ngebuka hatiku buat dia. Dan tahun tahun berlalu begitu pun rasa cintaku ke dia yang semakin kuat, dan harus rela pecah karena sebuah pengkhianatan tak termaafkan. Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkan Siwon. Mungkin secara ucapan bisa aku lakuin, itupun kalo dia ngerasa salah. Tapi aku nggak akan pernah ikhlas maafin dia.

Siwon yang bikin aku jadiin dia pacar sekaligus cinta pertama buat aku. Orang pertama juga yang bikin hatiku porak poranda.

"Aku sayang sama kamu Siwon. Aku juga kangen sama kamu. Tapi…" gumamku, hingga beberapa garis aliran air mata tercetak di pipiku, diiringi dengan isakan-isakan kecil hingga tangisanku pecah.

Aku nggak peduli sama Oppa yang miris liatin aku mukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil, yang menampilkan garis-garis rintikan gerimis. Menambah suasanaku gue semakin galau.

.

.

.

Aku nangis di pelukan Hankyung Oppa, sementara tangannya membelai rambutku lembut hingga perlahan tangisanku berhenti dengan isakan kecil.

Hankyung oppa, merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, kemudian menyelimutiku. Sekali lagi membelai puncak kepalaku, untuk menenangkan.

"Kamu perlu istirahat. Setelah Kamu bangun nanti, Oppa pastiin nggak akan ada yang berani nyakitin Kamu lagi. Termasuk si brengsek Siwon. Oppa janji!" dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di keningku. Kemudian bangkit mematikan lampu kamar, dan menutup pintu, setelah mengucapkan mantra penenang "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak Bummie. Oppa menyayangimu"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan merasa lapar di perutku. Kayaknya udah pagi, karena sinar matahari yang mulai memasuki celah-celah korden warna putih di kamarku.

Kusingkapkan selimutku, dan bergerak ke kamar mandi, untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Dan aku tahu temat tujuanku setelah ini.

"Oppa… Oppa dimana?" teriakku memanggil Oppaku yang entah dimana. Aku juga nggak tahu kamarnya yang mana, karena agak ribet juga dengan gaya rumah ini. Eumm… minimalis, tapi agak abstrak, bingung juga jelasinnya. Banyak pintu yang berdaun dua, dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Aku kira itu pintu keluar arah balkon, tapi saat kulihat tadi, ternyata kamar tanpa penghuni.

"Oppamu kembali ke Korea pagi ini dengan penerbangan pertama, jika kamu mencarinya" sebuah suara menggelitikku untuk berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang yang menjadi saksi kekacauanku di waktu patah hatiku. Damn! Aku benci mempunyai takdir seperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaaaasss… gue dateng dengan FF baru.

Tapi jangan mikir gue buat FF dengan pair ini karena beruta pernikahannya Sungmin :S /siapa juga yang mikirin/ tapi emang FF ini tercetus setelah FF We Are selesai, dan baru gue selesaiin sekarang.

Yeep, gue nggak janji bisa apdet cepet, karena kesibukan gue jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir /eaakk/ dan nggak luput dengan rentetan tugasnya.

Untuk kali ini, gue mohon buat kesediaan kalian untuk mengomentari hasil karya gue ini. Kalo nggak sempet komen di WP yang menurut gue emang malesin. Kalian bisa bertegur sapa sama gue lewat FB, atau kalo mau SMS gue /kalo ada yang tahu nomer gue/ xixixi…

Setidaknya dengan komen-komen kalian, gue bisa memperbaiki, dan menyempurnakan tulisan gue. Ato seenggaknya ff gue kliatan laku buat di baca lah :")

Akhir kata, mari kita menyongsong kehidupan baru dengan mencari pacar. /eaakk/ setidaknya pas sungmin ngundang kita ke nikahannya, kita ada gandengan lah, biar nggak kliatan jones banget /buat yg jomblo lho yaaah/ ^^

Paipaaiiiii… ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

…

"Oppamu kembali ke Korea pagi ini dengan penerbangan pertama, jika kamu mencarinya" sebuah suara menggelitikku untuk berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang yang menjadi saksi kekacauanku di waktu patah hatiku. Damn! Aku benci mempunyai takdir seperti ini.

Aku benci bertemu dengannya.

Kulihat alisnya naik separuh, sambil ngelihatin aku yang sedang menatapnya sebal. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah bibirnya menyunging ke atas. Untuk kedua kalinya aku harus bilang, kalau aku benci padanya. Benci karena melihat _fckin'_ _sexy smirk_ miliknya! _Damn_!

"Aku pikir kamu nggak akan melewatkan sarapanmu kali ini. Wajahmu menunjukkan rasa kelaparan dengan tatapanmu padaku. Ku mohon, jangan memakanku sekarang"

_WHAT DID HE SAY_?!

Mataku melotot, dan sedikit mengumpat. Pipiku memanas, dan semoga tidak ada warna merah kali ini. Atau aku akan malu total!

Dan dia malah terkekeh jenaka! Kupijit pelipisku, mencoba sedikit mengurangi tekanan darahku yang sepertinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun pagi ini. Pria sialan.

"Ah Mianhae. Sepertinya aku membuat _mood _mu buruk pagi ini!"

"Dasar brengsek!" ucapku akhirnya, dan segera melangkah melewatinya. Aku haus dan butuh air dingin. Dan aku tahu di mana tempatnya.

"Kamu mau _Sweet Corn_? Ini akan membantumu mendapatkan mood-mu kembali" Ucap namja itu lagi, sambil menuangkan jagung yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan diletakkan ke dalam mangkuk ukuran sedang. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil susu kental putih, dan sentuhan terakhirnya adalah menaburkan keju yang sudah di serut.

Aku menatapnya, yang kini menyodorkan semangkuk jagung yang entah namanya makanan itu apa, kepadaku, dengan senyuman yang super manis menurutku. _Damn_ aku memujinya lagi.

"_Thanks_" ucapku singkat, mengambil kursi di meja makan, menaruh segelas air putihku di sebelah mangkukku, kemudian memakan jagung rebus dengan topingnya itu.

Rasanya… haruskah aku memujinya lagi, kalau rasanya memang beneran enak, dan aku yakin sekali, moodku sudah mulai membaik sedikit demi sedikit.

_And damn again. Should i thank to him, again?_

"Nggak perlu terima kasih. Aku tahu banget rasanya emang enak. Dan dengan senang hati, aku akan membuatkan sarapan pagi seperti itu, untukmu. Selama yang kamu mau" tutupnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata, lalu balik kanan meninggalkanku sambil membawa sekotak susu coklat di tangannya.

"_Whatever_. Jagung ini terlalu berharga buat aku lewatin, Cuma gara-gara pria satu itu" aku kembali menikmati jagung yang meskipun dibuat secara sederhana, namun mampu membuatku ketagihan sepertinya. Aku rela gendut untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Aku Kyuhyun, dan kamu bisa memanggil aku Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyunie, atau mungkin Chagiya? Kamu bebas memilih"

Bisakah namja satu ini, tidak mengganggu acara maskeranku di pagi ini? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, atau maskerku rusak anti.

Aku memilih diam. Tentu saja. Dan kembali membalik majalah fashion di tanganku. Berharap cueknya aku akan membuatnya kesal dan pergi.

"Aku tahu, kamu tidak akan menjawab pertannyaanku dengan Cuma-Cuma" aku mendelik ke arahnya. Apa maksudnya?!

"Tapi kebetulan mulutku sedang berada pada kondisi ON, dan aku mohon sekali, untuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir sexyku ini" aku mulai jengah. Dan aku pikir nggak perlu buat nikmatin apa yang dia bicarain. Cukup fokus aja dengan majalah _fashion_ di tanganku.

"Pertama, aku adalah teman Hankyung, Oppamu sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan ternyata kita adalah teman lama. Kita bertemu di Indonesia tepatnya saat kami melakukan pendakian ke gunung merapi. Karena alasan sama-sama orang Korea, maka aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahku, dan aku menganggapnya sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri." Dan aku hanya merespon dengan sekali anggukan. Cerita yang biasa aja.

"Kedua, Oppamu tadi sebelum ke Korea, dengan resmi nyerahin kamu ke aku, buat aku jagain dengan sebaik dan seaman mungkin. Jadi semua yang kamu lakukan di sini berada dalam pantauanku. Jika kamu ingin ke suatu tempat, bilang padaku, aku akan mengantarmu kemana aja." aku mendelik degan ucapannya kali ini. Apa-apaan Oppa ini?! Menyerahkan dengan resmi? Dikira nikah apa?!

"dan yang ketiga…" dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apakah kamu mengingatku?" pertanyaan apa ini?

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakan kejadian pertama kali kita ketemu di restau-" OMO! Aku langsung membungkam mulutku, baru menyadari, jika aku kelepasan bicara. Akh maskerku! Dan si tengik ini malah terkekeh!

Aku langsung berjalan dengan kesal menuju wastafel, membasuh seluruh masker yang menempel di wajahku.

"Berganti pakaianlah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Ucapnya lagi dengan tiba-tiba dan hampir aja aku kepleset saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?!" ucapku kesal, melewatinya.

"Ayolah, kamu jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk berdiam diri di rumah kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi" Oh, sepertinya dia sangat tahu diri kalau sering ngeselin aku. Bagus.

"Ok, tapi jangan ngusik aku untuk 30 menit ke depan. Cewek butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya" ucapku datar,masih membelakanginya.

"Kkkk… kamu tahu? Kamu sudah sangat cantik, hanya dengan kondisi seperti ini saja"

Blush…

Aku harus bersyukur, untuk nggak seorangpun liat merahnya pipiku sekarang. Aku langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamarku dengan langkah lebar sambil menundukan kepala. Yang bener aja, Cuma kata-kata biasa aja aku bisa ngerasain pipiku memanas, dan aku yakin warnanya sangat merah! Aishh… kapan terakhir aku ngeblush coba?!

.

.

.

**Flashback **

Kim Kibum berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya disepanjang koridor kampusnya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian dadanya, bagian di mana rasa sesak itu masih terasa hangat menjalari hati hingga pikirannya.

Air matanya ditahan untuk tidak keluar. Setidaknya tidak di tempat umum.

"Kim Kibum?" Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Kim kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, saat cowok di depannya menatap dengan senyum ramah, seolah mengenalnya. Atau mungkin memang kenal.

"Iya, aku Kim Kibum. Anda siapa?"

"Kamu tidak mengingatku?" Pria di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil bersedekap. Sementara Kibum masih menatapnya dengan menilai. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita pernah satu SMA dulu, tapi aku berada satu tingkat di atasmu… ah, biar aku perjelas, kamu asisten dr. Oh kan, dan aku salah satu pasien. Tanganku patah dulu, karena cedera saat main basket. Ingat?"

Kibum masih bergelayut dengan masa SMAnya dulu, untuk mengingat, bagian mana di saat dia menolong cowok di hadapannya ini. Memang benar, dia dulu asisten dr. Oh, salah satu dokter khusus di SMAnya dulu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengenal.

"Maaf, aku menyesal, banyak pasien dr. Oh yang dulu ikut aku tangani, jadi…" Kibum tersenyum gamang, namun pria dihadapannya ikut tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang takdir kita untuk bertemu dan saling mengenal lagi… Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon, mahasiswa semester 5, satu tingkat di atasmu" ucap Pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan di sambut ramah oleh Kibum.

"Aku Kim Kibum… tapi maaf lagi, eumm… aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Jangan sungkan. Pergi saja jika masih ada urusan. Aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin nanti malam" jawab Siwon sambil mengedikkan bahunya, sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kibum, yang sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapannya.

Kemudian dengan sedikit canggung, kibum meninggalkan Siwon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Hatinya masih gelisah, jadi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengan kawan lama. Yah, sejenak Kibum teringat dengan nama Choi Siwon.

"Apakah dia Choi Siwon, putra dari pemilik Hyundai Corp itu?" gumam kibum lirih. Sementara Siwon masih tersenyum memandangnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, semenjak pertemuan antara Siwon dan Kibum di kampus, hingga berakibat pertemuan rutin lainnya, entah sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Hingga akhirnya tiba pada suatu malam saat kota Seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat, namun tak menghalangi aktivitas kejar-kejaran ala India, yang Kibum dan Siwon lakukan di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Kim Kibum, awas kau yah, aku nggak akan pernah mengampunimu, jika foto tadi beneran kamu upload di instagram!" teriak Siwon, sambil mengejar Kibum, yang larinya semakin gesit, meskipun di tengah hujan lebat malam ini.

"Hahaha… coba saja kejar aku! Kamu nggak akan bisa nangkep aku. Pak tua!" ejek Kibum sambil meleletkan lidahnya, mengejek Siwon.

Brukkk…

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon terpeleset, dan terjungkal di atas tanah yang becek. Siwon mengaduh memegangi kakinya, yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan. Kibum yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon yang sedang memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan.

"Si…Siwon, kamu nggak pa pa kan?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah panik.

Grepp…

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon memeluk Kibum dengan erat. "Would you be my girlfriend?" ucap Siwon kemudian. Namun Kibum tidak merespon.

"Aku janji, akan bikin kamu lupain dia, dan bikin kamu cinta sama aku. Please, kasih aku kesempatan" Siwon mengurai pelukannya,menatap lembut Kibum, yang menatapnya dengan sayu. Air hujan berbaur dengan air matanya yang mengalir akibat rasa haru. Haru karena ada seorang namja yang ingin meperjuangkannya.

Meskipun masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Siwon sendiri. Dengan pelan Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda diterimanya rasa cinta, dan bersedianya dia menjadi kekasih Siwon untuk waktu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Saat itu, Kibum berjanji pada dirinya sendiri "Aku akan berjuang dengan siapapun yang berjuang untukku. Choi Siwon, buat aku percaya, dan yakin padamu"

Setidaknya dicintai lebih baik dari pada mencintai, namun tanpa balasan.

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam pelukan hangat di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras, keduanya merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Kibum memandang derasnya hujan dari dalam mobil, meskipun masih terbilang siang, matahari masih belum mau menampakkan wujudnya, dan mempersilahkan awan menjatuhkan airnya untuk membasahi bumi.

"Mikirin mantan?" ucap Kyuhyun, melirik Kibum sekilas, lalu fokus dengan kemudinya.

Kibum tidak menjawab, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, karena diabaikan.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai, dan aku harap, kamu nggak akan berdiam diri di sini terus" Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, lalu mengitari mobilnya dari depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

Dengan malas Kibum mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun di depan, dengan paying di tangannya.

"Restauran?" gumam Kibum lirih, sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Dilihatnya suasana yang sedikit remang, namun terkesan menenangkan. Tempatnya tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Langkahnya semakin masuk ke dalam, dan langsung di suguhi _live music_ keroncong, yang terdengar menenangkan dan berkelas. Kibum menikmati alunan musik bersama dengan penyanyi perempuan yang suaranya tak kalah merdu.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di depan panggung yang menyuguhkan _live music_ keroncong. Seorang pelayan datang, dan memberikan menu kepada mereka berdua.

"Kamu harus nyobain wedang ronde, dan bakpia khas restaurant ini, kamu pasti ketagihan" ucap Kyuhyun di balik buku menunya, sementara Kibum masih fokus dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan si penyanyi.

"Terserah. Pesankan aku apa aja, yang penting nggak makanan berat" jawab Kibum, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, yang masih fokus dengan _live music_ di depannya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Saya pesan wedang ronde 2, dan sepiring bakpia yah" ucap Kyuhyun, tak lupa melayangkan senyum ramah pada si pelayan.

"Kau mau bernyanyi denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Lagu yang dinyanyikan sudah mulai selesai.

"Memang kau bisa menyanyi?" Tanya Kibum, dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku yakin kamu akan terpesona dengan suaraku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan smirknya, kemudian berjalan ke panggung, dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan salah satu pemain musiknya. Sementara kibum bersedekap, dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Eherm… perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun, dari Korea Selatan. Di sini, saya ingin menghibur seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapan saya sekarang. Dan saya mohon tepuk tangan dari kalian semua. Khamsahamnida"

Kibum hanya bisa melongo, tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun, namun ketika banyak orang yang memandangnya, kibum menyimpulkan bahwa, Kyuhyun menyinggung tentangnya tadi. Membuat Kibum merasa risih, karena masih saja dilihat pengunjung yang berada di sini.

Kemudian sebuah intro yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts keyboard bersenandung, mengawali lagu yang akan di nyanyikan. Terlihat Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan kemudian bernyanyi

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can pin you down

Whats going on in that beautiful mind

Im on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be allright

My heart under water but im breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Kibum menatap takjub, lelaki yang bernyanyi di depannya. Suaranya begitu indah hingga mampu menyelami relung hatinya. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya de javu.

Semua kenangan dirinya akan Siwon, seolah-olah menguap, hanya dengan mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mampu mengalihkan fokusnya hanya pada Kyuhyun seorang. Entah mengapa, namun Kibum menikmatinya.

.

.

.

"Apakah kamu seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini mereka sedang berada di mobil, untuk perjalanan selanjutnya.

"Kamu udah nanyain prtanyaan ini berulang kali. Dan aku hanya akan jawab, Aku bukan penyanyi. _Okay? It's just hobby_" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Heran aja dengan Kibum, yang masih aja ngejar, karena nggak percayanya dia sama kyuhyun **"Sifat kamu yang satu ini, ternyata nggak pernah berubah"** batin Kyuhyun, mengingat masa lalu.

"Kamu ini Babo atau apa sih? Punya suara bagus, harusnya kamu jadi penyanyi! Hey, Negara kita punya gaji yang sangat besar untuk penyanyi, apalagi penyanyi Solo. Kamu bisa menjadi kaya raya, punya jet pribadi, mansion mewah, dikelilingi para fans, dan tentunya kamu akan punya banyak simpanan wanita-wanita sexy di sana"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, karena kecerewetan Kibum. Sepertinya tadi Kibum sangat tidak suka dengannya, hingga enggan sekali bicara dengannya. Tapi bahkan sekarang, dia mempunyai kalimat panjang untuk kebodohan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Menarik sekali.

"Oke…oke, akan kujelaskan padamu. Pertama, aku sudah kaya, dan nggak perlu jadi penyanyi, yang akan lebih banyak menyita waktuku, bahkan di tahun baru. Kedua, aku tidak suka dengan pesawat apalagi jet pribadi, dan aku tidak suka mansion mewah, aku akan merasa kesepian karenanya. Dan ketiga, aku tidak suka dikerubungi banyak orang, percayalah, aku punya banyak fans saat SMA, dan Kuliah dulu, dan itu sangat merepotkan. Dan yang terakhir, semua yang ada pada tubuh wanita sexy itu hanya palsu"

"Oh My God! Are you GAY?!" Kibum spontan bicara, saat mendengar, bahwa kyuhyun tidak menyukai wanita sexy. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun shock.

"No! dan kita sudah sampai sekarang! Ayo turun" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa dia tersinggung?" gumam Kibum, segera turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang langkahnya begitu lebar. Hujan sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Yakk, jangan meninggalkanku? Apa kau marah?" teriak Kibum, dan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lain kali jangan seenaknya bilang orang lain G-"

"Oh My God! This is so beautiful" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, dan berjalan semakin maju ke depan melihat pemandangan malam di depannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun menyampirkan jaketnya ke tubuh Kibum, dan bersedekap di sampng Kibum "Tempat ini namanya 'Bukit Cinta', kamu bsa melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu kota dari sini dengan luasnya, seperti kamu melihat gugusan bintang di langit." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Kyuhyun selalu mengingat kenangan manis itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Have fun guys. Happy new year *0*)/**


End file.
